Kucing Dalam Kamar
by MiraMira
Summary: Alkisah, hiduplah seekor kucing cantik dalam kamar, dia tidak pernah pergi jauh dari kamar itu, dia adalah Lu Han. Lu Han sejak lahir sudah bersama dengan pemiliknya. KrisLu. Tolong baca dulu 'Kucing' dan 'Seekor Kucing dan Tuan Penyihir', tiga fanfic ini ada di AU yang sama yang kusebut Kucing!AU


Disclaimer: EXO adalah milik agensi mereka.

Pair: KrisLu

Genre: Friendship yang mendekati Romance, Fantasy

Rating: T

Warning: Shou-ai, crack-pair, membahas siluman kucing, dimungkinkan terjadi perubahan dengan ciri ciri fisik para tokoh.

Note: Tolong baca dulu 'Kucing' dan 'Seekor Kucing dan Tuan Penyihir', tiga fanfic ini ada di AU yang sama yang kusebut Kucing!AU

+Kucing Dalam Kamar+

Alkisah, hiduplah seekor kucing cantik dalam kamar, dia tidak pernah pergi jauh dari kamar itu, dia adalah Lu Han. Lu Han sejak lahir sudah bersama dengan pemiliknya.

Sekali-kalinya Lu Han berdiri di luar jendela adalah untuk bertemu dengan temannya, seekor kucing liar, Sehun namanya dan pemiliknya tidak melarang Lu Han bertemu dengan kucing liar yang mirip sekali dengan Lu Han itu, jadi Lu Han tetap melakukannya.

Dengan empat kaki kecilnya dia berdiri di dada Kris, pemiliknya.

"Tapi kau pasti tidak mengerti." Kata Kris. Dia salah, Lu Han mengerti, "Apa seekor kucing sepertimu mengerti, ya, Lu Han?"

Lu Han mengeong, tentu saja dia mengerti, dia hanya tidak berani menunjukkannya pada Kris.

Kris menghela napas, tidur menyamping dan membuat Lu Han turun dari dadanya. Lu Han bergelung di pelukan Kris.

Kris menceritakan banyak hal yang terjadi di luar kamar pada Lu Han, tapi saat masalahnya menjadi besar Kris justru diam seperti ini. Lu Han sedih, dia ingin menghibur, jadi dia menjilat dagu Kris sayang.

"Kau memang teman lelaki paling bisa diandalkan, Lu Han." Kata Kris, kemudian tertawa. Kris tidak mempercayai siapapun kecuali Lu Han, kucing jantannya. Dan Kris menutup matanya, dia tidur.

+Kucing Dalam Kamar+

Lu Han berlari dengan empat kaki menaiki tangga, mengikuti Kris yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Lu Han tidak tahu kemana dia akan pergi.

"Jangan menghalangi jalan, Lu Han." Tegur Kris saat Lu Han berhenti di depan kakinya, menengadah dengan mata berbinar.

"Lu Han."

Dan Lu Han pergi beberapa langkah, setelah itu Lu Han ditinggal Kris yang terburu-buru.

TOK TOK!

Lu Han menengok ke arah jendela, ada Sehun mengetukkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela. Lu Han melompat ke jendela, mendorong jendela agar terbuka.

Sehun melompat, berdiri dalam wujud manusia "Kris sudah pergi, ya?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, seperti yang kau lihat, dia tidak ada disini." Jawab Lu Han, dia berubah menjadi manusia dan duduk di ranjang Kris yang luas.

Sehun melempar badannya ke ranjang Kris yang jauh lebih empuk dan luas daripada ranjang Chanyeol, "Huwa! Aku sudah lama tidak kesini." Katanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kesini kemarin?" Tanya Lu Han, dia memeluk bantal. Ranjang Kris masih berantakan sejak pagi dan itu menguntungkan dua ekor kucing ini, mereka tidak akan terlihat membuat kekacauan.

"Ceritanya panjang," Sehun merenggangkan otot tubuhnya lalu menguap, "Aku tinggal di tempat yang lumayan jauh sekarang." Lanjutnya lagi.

Lu Han terkejut, penasaran sekali, "Tempat yang jauh? Apa itu rumah seseorang? Apa kau sudah jadi peliharaan orang?" Tanya Lu Han bertubi.

"Ya," Kata Sehun, menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dengan kukunya yang panjang, "Bisa diartikan begitu."

"Siapa?" Tanya Lu Han, "Siapa yang memeliharamu?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Harusnya kau bisa menebak." Kata Sehun, mulai bermain-main, Lu Han memiringkan kepalanya.

"Siapa?"

"Tebak, kau pasti tahu." Kata Sehun, "Walau belum pernah bertemu orangnya.

"Oh..." Lu Han mulai menerka, "Chanyeol?"

"Iya." Jawab Sehun, Lu Han hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Kris bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Bagaimana dia sebagai pemilikmu misalnya?"

"Dia..." Lu Han mendadak terlihat sedih.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

Lu Han mengangkat bahu, "Dia tidak cerita. Biasanya dia menceritakan apa saja padaku, tapi saat masalahnya jadi lebih besar dia justru diam." Kata Lu Han, dia berbaring di samping Sehun.

"Aku ingin menghiburnya." Kata Lu Han, membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Kalau Kris tidak bahagia, dia juga tidak akan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak?"

Lu Han menatap Sehun kesal, "Dia bukan kucing, dia bukan juga Chanyeol, kau pikir dia akan percaya aku ini Lu Han?" Tanyanya.

"Bisa saja."

"Tapi bisa juga tidak." Kata Lu Han.

"Tapi kau dari lahir bersamanya, kan? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengenalimu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia tahu aku cuma sebagai kucing, bukan manusia."

"Dia pasti tahu." Kata Sehun.

Saat itu pintu kamar Kris terbuka,seorang pelayan datang untuk merapikan kamar, Sehun segera melompat ke jendela dan Lu Han menjadi kucing.

+Kucing Dalam Kamar+

Kris pulang dan langsung tidur, itu kebiasaannya, Lu Han sampai mengeong di telinganya. Kris pasti belum makan, dia pasti lapar.

"Nanti, Lu Han, aku mau tidur dulu."

Lu Han meletakan tangannya di lengan Kris, menancap cakarnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau saja kau benar-benar bisa mengerti apa yang aku ceritakan." Kata Kris.

Lu Han dengan mata bulatnya menatap Kris, mengeong pelan, dan mengeluskan kepalanya ke wajah Kris hingga sedikit bulunya yang panjang masuk ke mulut Kris. Kris menggigitnya main main.

Lu Han sudah tidak kaget dengan gigitan gigi taring Kris yang tumpul kalau dibandingkan dengan gigi taring Lu Han, dia menendang wajah Kris, Kris tertawa.

"Kau sudah besar apa perlu kucarikan jodoh?" Tanya Kris.

Mata Lu Han terlihat kesal, dia lahir di tangan Kris dan selamanya akan ada di tangan Kris, dia hidup untuk Kris.

"Kau pasti tidak mau." Kata Kris, membiarkan Lu Han tidur di perutnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu seseorang sepertimu, Han." Kata Kris.

Lu Han bisa saja mengabulkannya, tapi sampai Kris tertidur lagi dia tidak berani berubah jadi manusia.

Kenapa dia terlalu takut?

+Kucing Dalam Kamar+

Joonmyun sedang berada di rumah Kris saat ini, duduk berhadapan dengan Kris sementara Lu Han mondar-mandir di bawah kaki mereka.

"Kau bisa cerita, kalau kau mau." Kata Joonmyun. Kris hanya meliriknya, dia tidak akan cerita walau pada Joonmyun sekalipun. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang tahu apa masalahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kucing itu?" Tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayolah, kita ini teman, kan?" Kata Joonmyun, tidak terima Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Soal kucing itu, sepertinya aku akan membelinya."

"Oh ya? Lu Han akan punya teman kalau begitu." Kata Kris, Lu Han melompat ke pangkuannya dan menyembulkan kepalanya ke atas meja, menatap Joonmyun yang tersenyum.

Kucing seperti apa yang akan Joonmyun bawa, Lu Han penasaran. Dia melirik Kris yang terlihat biasa saja, kalau nanti Lu Han pergi dengan kucing lain siapa yang akan menemani Kris?

+Kucing Dalam Kamar+

"Mungkin kau bingung." Kata Kris, berpangku tangan memandangi Lu Han.

"Atau mungkin tidak terbiasa."

"Mungkin aku yang salah."

Kris berguling di ranjangnya, yang dia tahu seumur hidup Lu Han belum pernah keluar dari rumahnya dan bertemu kucing lain. Dia tidak tahu tentang kucing liar yang selama ini jadi teman Lu Han, Sehun.

"Kalau kau pergi dengan kucing lain aku disini dengan siapa?" Tanya Kris, "Oh ya, kau tidak akan pergi meski punya anak."

Lu Han menjilat dagu Kris, menggigitnya kecil karena Kris tiba tiba bodoh. Kris tertawa, "Aku hanya merasa sepi, kau tahu aku, kan?"

Dia mengelus bulu Lu Han yang panjang.

Lu Han tahu Kris, selalu tahu, dirinya dan masalahnya, semuanya. Kris selalu butuh seseorang.

"Hibur aku, Lu."

Untuk menghiburnya.

Kris menutup matanya sejak awal, Lu Han ingin menggenggam tangannya. Matanya yang bulat berbinar-binar, Lu Han sudah memutuskannya.

Tangannya yang mungil menggenggam tangan Kris, Lu Han ingin melakukan ini, berubah jadi manusia, sejak lama dan mengatakan pada Kris.

"Aku ada disini untuk menghiburmu."

Dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

+FIN+


End file.
